Wish you where here
by ALE686
Summary: AU. [Prumano - Hétero, Nyo!Romano] Chiara odiaba su vida tanto como a todos (o quizás como a sí misma por no poder cambiarla). Entonces, él había llegado. El tiempo será eterno, pero los momentos, el amor y la vida no lo son.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera vez escribiendo con esta pareja, para más adelante tengo otros proyectos del mismo fandom, pero en 'gen' aunque en sí con estos dos personajes ya juntos o separados y en sus versiones originales -en el caso de Romano, digo-.

Si me siguen por Bleach y entraron acá para preguntar o reclamar un poco, me disculpo, pero pido paciencia porque si no es esta semana tal vez la que viene comienzo a publicar uno por uno los capítulos pendientes de varios fics. Sin embargo, no todavía de Like Bored Days, de ahí espero a ver si se acumulan lectores porque por los comentarios creo que perdí bastantes :p

* * *

 **-1-**

La ceremonia religiosa se realizó bajo la misma noche, al aire libre, pero la recepción completa estaba llevándose a cabo en el ambiente interior.

Personas que se hubieran criado en un malogrado ambiente como el que vivió Chiara, solo habrían soñado con la posibilidad de ellas tuvieran una fiesta así…

 _Decente._

No había que concentrarse demasiado. Con un vistazo y ya bastaría para percatarse de que no habían escatimados gastos en el evento. Aunque decir tal cosa tal vez sería un insulto para los padres del novio, que sí podían permitirse los lujos sin verlos de tal. De hecho, ellos nunca habían sido propensos a exagerar con extravagancias. Eran demasiado serios para eso.

En cambio, a los parientes por lado de la novia parecía que les daba impresión la calidad con la que se realizaba todo, por otro lado, los demás ojos se concentraban solamente en la novia, ya de buena o mala manera. La mayoría de esa gente no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse como personas de una clase social que estaba por dejaba de la suya en varios sentidos visibles; y era dicho por las mismas, no suposiciones de Chiara.

Agradecía que no tuviera más tiempo de oír las murmuraciones despreciables, puesto que estaba concentrada en un detalle más invisible que su eterno ceño fruncido.

 _Él_ , otro de quienes no se veía sorprendido con la parafernalia que lo rodeaba sino que lucía al límite de explotar de felicidad.

Por su personalidad, desde que lo conoció a fondo y completamente, supo que sería quien más haría alarde de esa expresión de euforia contenida.

Bien parado, con la sonrisa ocupando casi toda la cara ante la escena. Desprendía más felicidad que el padre de ambas hermanas en la fiesta de su hija favorita, pensó Chiara, y eso era decir bastante.

Después del brindis hecho por la dama de honor -quien era la preciada mejor amiga de Felicia-; vio la mirada confundida de Gilbert un segundo antes de virarse, sabiendo que no se desharía fácilmente de él cuando salía del salón principal, alegando a la joven señora Edelstein que buscaría el baño cuando esta le preguntó a dónde se dirigía sola.

Terminó en los escalones de salida trasera, la cual daba directo al jardín.

Algunos niños jugaban descuidadamente en la humedad de los juegos del micro parque construido para su entretenimiento. Las sillas góticas dispersas -cada ciertos metros- estaban alrededor sobre un camino de césped el cual estaba lleno de rocío, haciendo que los zapatos bajos se humedecieran. Los adolescentes estaban rezagados más lejos ya cerca de la oscuridad en donde limitaba, con un cercado de gruesos árboles, una extensión de campo abierto. Los chicos con hormonas revueltas habían visto la noche como una buena oportunidad para coquetear con gente que no conocían, e incluso un poco más.

Chiara se había echado andar siguiendo el camino de adoquines, tomando el que daba a la olvidada carpa usada por el sacerdote y donde previamente estuvieron los invitados.

Las largas sillas, los reflectores usados para iluminar y el púlpito habían sido guardadas, mas la carpa continuaba todavía ahí, con la cara que le faltaba para ser totalmente cerrada. No consideró el que alguien viniera y la cerrara con ella dentro por accidente. Solamente no tenía deseos de ver siquiera un alma, por eso no lo pensó demasiado y con el mismo paso lento de antes, estuvo pasando sus cinco dedos por la tela con su mano apenas extendida, al ingresar y mientras avanzaba al fondo, sintiendo gotas frías resbalar de la tela y sus dedos.

Desde ese ángulo final, la luz de la luna que chocaba sobre el objeto permitía que pudiera ver hasta en la mitad del mismo, a pesar de que las lámparas de los faroles no llegaban hasta allí.

Eso le producía alivio.

Por lo general, la soledad le permitía verlo a _él_ con más detalle y sino no iba poder contemplarlo como deseaba.

Cerró los ojos e ignoró todo ruido del exterior. Quería calma. Necesitaba calma antes de que la ansiedad llegara de manera tan arrolladora que tuviera ganas de arañarse la piel de los brazos.

Al voltear el cuerpo, pudo una vez más encontrarse con esos ojos rojos tan familiares, los únicos que, en toda su vida, habían sido benevolentes con ella desde el inicio.

Vio los mechones de cabello ligeramente más largos menearse con el viento de otoño, con ese blanco inusual -que alguien tan joven ni debería tener-, mientras él bajaba la barbilla y su sonrisa menguaba.

Chiara quería dar algún improperio para restar importancia a lo que le pasaba, ya que nunca era buena diciendo lo que realmente pensaba. Y parte de sus propios sentimientos eran un peso muerto, que venía cargando desde hace años, así que necesitaba vociferar su antesala a la locura.

Aunque estaría totalmente fuera de lugar decirlo justamente ahí, con esas personas, porque no era secreto para las personas más importantes en su círculo, que conocían las circunstancias o sospechaban el tipo de relación que llevaron ambos.

Incluso aunque quisiera, la única y la única pareja de personas a las que podría confiar tal cosa, a quienes les permitiría preocuparse y dejarles ayudar, estaban a un mar de distancia.

 _Ver a Gilbert_ así, queriendo consolarla, era la imagen producida por un círculo vicioso. Lo más fácil sería hacerlo desaparecer de su vista, porque sabía que solo así sanaría las verdaderas heridas, dejando de verlo y de tener todos esos recuerdos ya que éstos eran los que le producían lo que podría transformarse en depresión -o que quizás, en cierto modo, lo era ya.

Así siempre había sido él con ella, alguien que buscara animar el semblante solitario que siempre portaba.

Chiara la primera vez que lo tuvo cerca, decía que era un chico que la volvía loca -no en un buen sentido-; mas en estos años, cuando lo observaba presente, presentía lo cercano a la locura en que su cerebro se encontraba. Era malsano quererlo, del modo que fuera, inclusive si él nunca hubiese visto mal ser el único al que dejaba consolarla con sus palabras.

Probablemente no, puede que estuviera harto.

Esto último posiblemente es verdad.

La voz que llega a sus oídos cambia totalmente la manera en que normalmente usa para referirse a ella:

—Trata de ser más gentil con tu hermana —aunque no suena a reproche, se parece a uno. No lo dice molesto, no lo dice con el ceño fruncido ni los labios torcidos. Su semblante, sin embargo, es serio y en sus ojos hay cansancio. Como resignación.

La expresión de Chiara ahora se vuelve amarga.

—El abuelo pedía lo mismo —murmuró ella—. Nunca le hice caso, ni siquiera después de que murió.

Con eso, la sonrisa de resignación de Gilbert se hizo más suave.

Eso la estremeció.

Después de años, ese simple gesto continuaba siendo su mayor placer tortuoso. Le era imposible de tolerar…

Porque esa mirada fue, en realidad, el comienzo de todo.

Agitada, se dobló hacia abajo y con las rodillas pegadas a la cara, se mantuvo oculta dentro de la carpa, mojando y dejando suciedad al bolado del final de su vestido, al estar acuclillada al ras en una posición que le hacía mover sus piernas cada tanto ya por la incomodidad o el nerviosismo, mientras imaginaba que la figura masculina la imitaba por no tener la menor intención de dejarla sola.

Después de un largo silencio, Chiara con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos lo miró con la frente apenas alzada.

—Por lo menos sé más compasiva con las peticiones de los muertos —él dijo.

Y Chiara tuvo que enfrentar la realidad de que no era él.

Ni siquiera una acción o movimiento, en ese mismo instante ya no estaba a la vista y apretó los dientes al haber creído, por un momento, en la posibilidad de que sí fuera real esta vez.

Porque no, no era real, era ella misma.

Era su imaginación.

Gilbert no estaba ahí ni a pesar de que era el mismísimo casorio de su hermano.

Chiara misma comenzó a recordar aquellos comienzos de la historia que la unía a Gilbert y a él a su vida.

…

 _Diez años atrás…_


	2. Chapter 2

Primera actualización del año, quiero pedir disculpas por esta tardanza y por las futuras también. Hay que estar preparado.

Gracias a _pololina, frank walker, Dan Felton y Anleioz An IP_ por sus favoritos y follow en el primer capítulo de este fic, pensé en ustedes antes de publicar. Espero que estén todavía por ahí y no me hayan dado por muerto.

N/A: Al final se muestra otro tema que se va tocar más durante los próximos capítulos, téngalo en cuenta si van a seguir el fic.

* * *

-2-

 _La primera vez que te vi, definitivamente no pensé que llegarías a significar tanto para mí._

 _O tal vez algo dentro de mí lo sabía. En primer lugar, porque no fuiste un rostro más. Me hiciste detenerme por unos segundos para ver los detalles de tu cara, y a pesar de que no hubo otra intención en ello, horas después me regañé porque te había dado más importancia de la que en general le doy a un desconocido._

 _Hoy vuelvo a despertar en la oscuridad, con el corazón latiendo en un ritmo desesperado, de nuevo con el mismo dolor en el pecho. Con la misma preocupación._

 _De nuevo sé que algo malo pasará._

OTOÑO

Primer año

Cuando se dignó a levantarse todavía le ardían los ojos. Se vistió con pereza y el cuerpo temblando luego de salir de la tibieza de su cama. Después de vestirse, bajó al comedor el cual creyó que estaría desierto.

Sus padres no estaban ahí y por poco estuvo de darle gracias a dios por esto, ya que realmente tenerlos cerca era de verdad un fastidio.

—Buenos días —Felicia la saludó. Por los bostezos que daba, se notaba que a ella también la habían despertado.

Lo bueno de eso es que tenían tiempo para hacer la ruta caminando y después de desayunar lo que la menor preparó, se pusieron en marcha.

Lastimosamente, había un obstáculo más a pasar luego de éste para Chiara.

—¡Nos vemos en la tarde! —Felicia se despidió desde la puerta de entrada, captando la atención de algún que otro chico que se deleitó con su floreciente belleza. No parecía importarles lo niña que aún se veía.

De cierta forma, Chiara agradeció la distracción, pues si se centraban en su hermana menor, serían capaces de pasar por alto todo detrás suya.

Preferiblemente, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por no ir en el autobús escolar.

Sabía que no era la única que pasaba por esto, menos en esa calle, mas no dejaba de ser vergonzoso cuando los ojos de los estudiantes ojeaban a través del cristal.

No llegó a observarla, pero la imagen de la casa que dejó atrás el autobús, la abatió.

Fue hacia su lugar, en el centro del autobús y sin interés posó los ojos en la ventana cerrada sin desear que la atraparan observando alguien dentro. Para alguien tan sola la mayor parte del tiempo, como ella, eso sería un peligro.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a este barrio? ¡Está todo lleno de baches!

Al parecer, era mucho pedir. Alguien había chillado esto y otros más se unieron, entre ellos una voz apaciguadora que decía que era culpa del ayuntamiento, aunque nadie le tomó en cuenta.

"No sean maricas, como si no fuera la cuarta vez en la semana que casi me doy de nariz contra el asiento-"

No pudo creer cómo el maldito karma le había cobrado en cuestión simples de segundos, ocasionándole golpe en la zona mencionada cuando pasaron otro bache.

—Ni me imagino cómo estarán en el fondo —masculló en voz baja.

Un compañero mayor que vio todo, desde los asientos de la izquierda, emitió una pequeña risa por el infortunio.

Como Antonio no estaba presente en el autobús y Emma estaba hasta adelante, custodiada por su hermano mayor en las primeras líneas de adelante, nadie le preguntó a Chiara si estaba bien, aunque sea por ser cortés. No se quejaba por esto, pues tratar con gente era una molestia para ella.

En el fondo los que se llevaron mayor impacto maldecían al aire y a ella, indirectamente y otros con la intención mas sin nombrarla. Como si fuera su culpa que la calle tuviera semejantes hoyos, aunque en sí era una de las razones por la cual iban por ese camino.

Entonces fue cuando una voz masculina coincidió en voz lo suficientemente alta para agrandar algunos oídos. Quienquiera que fuese el impertinente, había dejado a la parva del autobús en silencio. Normalmente todos se burlan de los mayores a sus espaldas, para evitar líos.

—¿Por qué no redujiste la velocidad! ¡Pasamos dos baches consecutivos, maldita sea! —rugió desde algún punto más adelante suyo, y Chiara se sorprendió que fuera un reclamo al conductor.

Entre sus compañeros había visto de todo, menos eso, porque los más problemáticos se contenían un poco delante de los de mayor autoridad y a los más tranquilos sabían que decirlo amablemente, para hacerse entender, era un caso perdido. Uno no siempre estaba ante alguien que querría hacer el bien a otro, en efecto el hombre adulto también tenía suficiente con los adolescentes con mucha energía y poco cerebro.

Varios murmullos apoyaron la moción de antes, sintiendo valentía de quejarse ya que alguien más dio el primer grito, y siendo una multitud evitaría ser reconocidos por la voz, así que el que quiso también lanzó algún improperio. Chiara no quiso seguir el griterío, aun así, estuvo al tanto del final al escuchar al chofer responder, diciéndole al primer estudiante en haberle hablado, que 'sabía hacer su trabajo' y luego, en general, que mejor se callaran.

—Si supiera hacer bien su trabajo, ni siquiera estaría conduciendo un autobús escolar…

—Oye, tranquilízate. Acabas de hacerle pasar un mal rato tú también ¿sabes? —alguien a quien estaba segura de conocer -para su desgracia- tranquilizó al que, aparentemente, era el gritón.

La curiosidad comenzaba a picarle, pero era una trampa la simple acción de dirigirle una mirada, por más corta que fuera, al actual par en conversación. Conocía bien a uno de ellos.

Bufó para sus adentros, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos mirando la carretera a través de la ventanilla.

A veces simplemente quería que todo se fuera al carajo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Buenos días, Chia —el saludo de Antonio vino acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, al encontrárselo en los pasillos de la escuela.

Chiara ignoró la atención femenina a su amigo en miradas de celos, tanto de los malos como de los buenos, que le daban a ella.

Por lo general ella llevaba un humor de perros a todas partes. Tanto que, según muchos, debía ser ella misma _una perra_. Quizás para varios fuera un poco la definición de eso, solo que menos dramática, aparte de muy capaz de dar un golpe al desgraciado o desgraciada que osara llamarla así. Tal vez se preguntaban qué le vería el 'bombón ese' a alguien como ella. Como si no fueran más que amigos.

—¿Por qué llegas temprano? —preguntó.

Según él, comentó que no vinieron en el mismo transporte ya que su hermano lo trajo en su auto de camino al trabajo.

Ahí estaba lo raro, que no era cosa de todos los días que se despertara temprano como para llegar a tiempo en el momento en que su hermano se iba, y el autobús llegaba al horario razonable por supuesto, porque su padre debía adelantarse en su jornada solamente para llevarlo. En ocasiones, lo hacía llegar justo y en otras con un retraso de cinco a diez minutos.

Ni que se diga si es por su propia cuenta. Antonio llega tarde a todos lados. Y no _elegantemente_ tarde, sino del tipo 'me cansé de esperarte y por eso me fui' tarde.

—Te ves cansado —opinó la morena.

—Ah, ¿esto? Es que no pude pegar el ojo toda la noche —rió apenado mientras trataba de restar importancia.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Entonces, guiñó uno de sus ojerosos ojos.

"Incluso hecho mierda se ve bien, qué envidia", se dijo, avergonzada y mirando a otro lado.

—El jefe estaba entrenando.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál jefe?

—Por supuesto que yo.

—¿Te refieres a capitán? Ni sé por qué podrían considerarte —le miró reprobatoriamente—, si ya tienes más retrasos que todos los jugadores del equipo juntos y los clubes todavía no comienzan.

—Y-ya, basta —pidió Antonio con la mirada algo nerviosa. Estaba así desde que era consiente que un día de estos le podía caer la ficha y adiós puesto soñado en el equipo de fútbol—, me retaron por eso antes.

Govert, un estudiante de último año y actual capitán, se las ingeniaría para que el objeto de sus frustraciones, -el cual por el momento no era nadie más que Antonio-, la pasara tan mal como se lo merecía, o como éste creía que lo hacía. Tendría algo válido para que lo vetaran del club, si veían que estaba en riesgo su promedio escolar cuando ni siquiera acababa el semestre.

—Así que viniste temprano para disimular.

—Ya con eso soy responsable. ¿Cierto?

—Já, pregúntale a Emma si el tulipán se come ese cuento. El entrenador y él piensan como iguales.

Estaban doblando el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose al que llevaba a la tienda de la escuela, cuando alguien más que venía en sentido contrario casi choca de frente con Antonio.

—¡¿Por qué carajo no ves por dónde-?! —Chiara, que se giró al responsable, se quedó congelada al mirarlo con más atención.

Básicamente medio pasillo lo hizo, primero fue por la atención llamada debido al grito y luego fueron incapaces de no quedarse mirando de más al individuo una vez divisarlo.

No era normal ver a alguien con esos rasgos, con el cabello blanco tal vez sí, pero no uno que luciera tan… _natural._ Igual pasaba con sus ojos que eran de color rojo. Definitivamente, esas no eran lentillas.

La mayoría presente tenía conocimiento de esa condición humana, de alguna u otra forma, mas nada los había preparado para la primera impresión de ver a un albino en persona.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente por el grito dirigido a él. Mas por algún motivo, al verla, se le fue la mala cara y le sonrió sin darse por enterado de nada.

—Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt —dijo—. Es un placer conocerte.

Aparte de verse anormal, se escucha anormal, pensó ella. Al recuperarse de la impresión, quiso retomar su reprimenda.

—Por poco y me llevas puesto, ¡pero igualmente! —interrumpió Antonio, riendo ligeramente—. Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Gilbert lo miró algo extrañado.

—No te habló a- —Se quejó rápidamente la chica presente.

—¡Allá está Emma! ¡Em! —igual de rápido el de acento español se distrajo, para alcanzar a su más antigua amiga que acababa de ver a la distancia.

" _¿Crees que tu hermano…?"_ Dejó de escuchar dado que se alejaban, dándose a la idea de que ahí moría su rato de socialización de este día. Le quedaban horas y aun así no se veía capaz de acercarse mucho a ese par en ellas, pues últimamente Antonio y Emma estaban gastándose un comportamiento en donde cualquiera podía sentirse una tercer rueda.

Detenida en pleno pasillo cerca de un extintor, se dio cuenta de la tristeza que denotaba su mirada y sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos. Casi a la vez que hacía esto, una sensación rara la hizo erizar los bellos de la nuca. Giró la cara rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que el nuevo personaje la estaba observando, pensativo. Él sonrió al ser mirado. Antes de que volviera hablar con esa voz tan fea, Chiara le pasó por el costado y siguió de largo.

Todavía necesitaba ir a la tienda de la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entró al salón, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que prácticamente todos en el mismo estaban murmurando sobre él. El nuevo alumno, el cual afirmaban que era nuevo a pesar de que no lo oyeron pronunciar eso en ningún momento.

Bueno, no había que ser un prodigio para averiguarlo. Hasta el más lerdo recordaría alguien con ese aspecto fuera de lo común.

Por alguna razón particular, el albino había arreglado con otro compañero un intercambio de asientos y ahora estaba sentado en la hilera a su flanco derecho.

Ambos estaban una fila antes de que tocaran el fondo del salón.

En el transcurso de la clase, Chiara se sintió un poco incómoda. Percibía los ojos de alguien sobre ella, algo que nunca tomaba como cosa positiva. Su primera opción fue ignorarlo, dejando la segunda -putearlo hasta que Gilbert optara no hacerlo- porque con un maestro delante era difícil salir impune.

En una de esas, el profesor salió un momento dejando la clase a la suerte de dios por unos minutos.

—¿Es un conejo?

Chiara se sobresaltó. Detrás de su hombro, apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, la miraba Gilbert.

No, se dio cuenta, no a ella sino su goma de borrar.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —pronunció lento.

Ella parpadeó, sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—El borrador de conejo.

Por inercia, la morena miró hacia su mesa. Una canopla de lata, rectangular y bastante simple.

Siempre se olvidaba de comprar cosas importantes -hoy día apenas recordó que necesitaba un mapa para clase- así que a último momento hace unos días tras perder su goma, fue a la tienda de la escuela y simplemente pagó por la primera que vio.

Detestaba interactuar.

—Aunque ya pasaste su límite, ¿no sientes mal cuando lo usas así? Es como si le cortaras la cabeza.

Chiara volvió a mirar por inercia el objeto, viendo que las orejas del dibujo estaban algo recortadas por el uso, aunque éste iría desvaneciéndose más y dentro de poco ni se notaría que hubo una vez algo estampado ahí.

De haber sabido que esa cosa ocasionaría oír semejante estupidez…

—Cuántos años tienes —el sarcasmo serio, pero con aire burlón, fue libremente para el albino.

Gilbert amplió la sonrisa, como agradeciendo el interés.

—Dieciséis.

Ella le iba a gritar que no le preguntó ni le importaba, pero se quedó algo curiosa al tener presente que él estaba recursando, aunque luego recordó que no tenía por qué ser así. Bien pudo haber cumplido a mitad del año u algo más.

En el recreo, el tal Gilbert ya no se concentró en ella, para su alivio. Para disgusto de otros, como Arthur Kirkland, Francis había ganado un nuevo amigo. Fue en ese preciso momento en que la morena no tuvo dudas de que el albino era aquel gritón del autobús.

Después de acabar el recreo, apenas se terminó de acomodar en su asiento, cuando él se inclinó a su dirección.

Chiara hubiera querido cortar su intento de entablar una conversación, sin siquiera querer saber por qué estaría tan interesado en ella. Sin embargo, obtuvo la respuesta cuando él preguntó si era hermana mayor de la adorable Felicia, agregando que ambas llevaban el mismo apellido y se parecían bastante.

"Así que por eso el interés."

Su hermana tiene catorce años, así que no puede hacer otra cosa más que sospechar de las intenciones.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—De cuando acompañó a casa a mi hermanito —sonrió, soñador.

No era la primera vez viendo la cara de alguien embelesado con su hermana menor.

—Sí, Felicia es mi hermana menor —admite.

Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar.

Al acabar clases, lo último que quiso Chiara fue regresar a casa, pero inevitablemente tuvo qué.

Normalmente Felicia llegaba antes que ella, pero se le estaba volviendo habitual pasar tiempo en casa de sus amigas, se dijo, pues no estaba en la habitación cuando dejó su bolso en la misma.

Tenía el pantalón a medio poner cuando su mamá le gritó que bajara para ayudarla con la cena. Obedeció quejándose en vano con la mirada al cielo, exasperada cuando vio a su madre a punto de echar pestes similares a cuando discutía con su papá solo por tardar cinco minutos después de su aviso.

En ese momento podría decirse que se estaba resumiendo un día básico en su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo golpeó su cuello con fuerza. Apretó las manos y las clavó a los lados de la cama, para acomodar el peso que se le venía encima, así no dañarse los huesos del brazo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, gritando mientras la mano apretaba su cuello y obligaba a su cuerpo contra la pared.

Volvió a escuchar gritos hacia ella, los mismos insultos que venía oyendo desde que tenía memoria. Los que repetía desde que aprendió hablar.

Volvió a escuchar a Felicia llorar fuerte, gritar en aullidos y con su frágil cuerpo de niña, pedir que se detuviera, ella interiormente rogó que alguien la ayudara. Pensó en su papá…

Cuando sintió que cerraba los ojos, éstos se abrieron de golpe. Jadeó con fuerza, buscando el aliento.

Fuera de la habitación, desde la sala, los dueños de sus pesadillas levantaban las voces de manera tal que la puerta sentía las vibraciones. Apretó los dientes con rabia mientras las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas.

"Odio esto."


End file.
